the duncan familys new life
by dragon8888
Summary: 1 month after amy and the babys die in a car crash teddy and bod start a relationship


i do not own this tv show disney does.

is had been 1 month since amy charlie and toby had died in the car crash .

alot has changed pj moved back in and the family wasnt the same with out them .

but things where srtarting to get back to normal . or as normal as u can get in the duncan house.

bob had just come back for a long day at work and was feeling down.

he had not had sex since his wife died and wasnt ready to date yet.

but hell he needed sex bad .

just then teddy walked in with a pair off short shorts on and a tshirt that was way to small for her .

he would kill her for having it on out side the house

. but inside no boys can see her

. so he just said hello

teddy said hi dad back then bent down to pick something up off the floor .

bob couldnt help but look and his daughters sexy ass is those shorts .

she then came back up and he noticed her hard nipples poking though her t shirt.

he wonder what her breast look like there size shape .

she did look so much like her mother when she was that age .

he quickly got them thoughts out off his head how could he think of his daughter that way .

he went and took a long cold shower hoping that will help .

after about 30 minutes in the shower there was a knock on the door .

dad u have been in there for ever and i need a shower too your going to use all the hot water teddy said

little did she know bob has used none off it .

ok hunny i will be done in a minute bob said

he got out and grabs a few towels and dried him self off and went to his bed room

teddy quickly got in to the shower and washed her self then got out to dry her self and

realized she forgot her towel and there was only small ones in the bath room .

so she wrapped her self in them barly covering anything up .

she then ran out of the bath room heading to her room .

just then bob came out the room in just his underware to get something an teddy ran right in to him .

dropping the towel exposeing her young b cup breasts to her father .

all he could do was stare at them wishing he could take those perfect little nipples in to his mouth and suck them.

teddy her self was shocked she had never noticed how sexy her dad had got since he lost weight. his hott abs she her self was starring .

teddy then looked down and noticed her father had a Erection and was getting wet thinking bout how big it could be.

then bob snapped out off it and said sorry and ran back to his room .

teddy then went to get dry whiles thinking bout her dad been Erection wondering if she did that to him.

she never really thought bout sex much but suddenly couldnt stop thinkin about it with her dad .

a few hours later bob was worried he had not heard anything for teddy and thought maybe something was wrong maybe he scared her when she saw him get hard .

he went down stair to see her and knocked on her door but no answer. he then heard a moan and thought something was wrong and opened the door to find teddy naked legs wide open rubbing her pussy.

teddy looked up to see her dad standing there she quickly covered up with embarrasemnt and started to cry

bob quickly came to her side to talk to her and see what was wrong . teddy said that was she was doing was wrong and i was thinking about you .

bob said baby there is nothing wrong with playing with your self its normal i do it all the time since your mother died . i did it befor thinking bout you . bob was getting brave now and wanted to see how far he could take this.

are you still a virgin bby bob asked

yeah daddy i never even thought bout sex till i saw your cock now all i can think about is what it looks like .teddy said

bob decided to take abig chance and kissed his daugter right on the lips.

at first teddy was shocked but soon melted in to the kiss and moaned in to her own dads mouth.

bob was surpised how easy she let in and wanted to push thing to the next level and removed the cover off her exposing her beautiful breast .

bob then started felling them rubbing his fingers over her nipples getting them hard.

teddy had no idea it could feel this could she pushed her breast in to her dads hands wanting more as she moaning more in to his mouth .

he them switched breast and did the same

teddy had never been so wet in all her life her pussy begging to be touched.

bob them moved his mouth down over her breasts and sucked on her nipples and moved his hand down to her pussy . This pleased TEDDy alot, because she had never felt this kind of pleasure before. he rubbed making her moan louder than ever . teddy never felt anything like this her father sucking for breasts and playing with her pussy.

better than doing it on her own .

bob then pushed his fingers in to her pussy but not deep enough to break her virginity . this alone causeed her to have a orgasm . bob stopped let teddy catch her breath .

bob then pushed her back on her bed and moved down to her pussy puched her legs wide a part . She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but was soon given an answer when she felt something long and wet touch the outside of her pussy. She couldn't figure out what it was at first, then nearly hit herself when she realized it was his tongue.

Bob danced his tongue over the outside of her entrance, then shoved it inside, getting a little jump from teddy . She enjoyed this new feeling a lot, and wanted Bob to shove his tongue in deeper. So, she gently grabbed the back of his head and pulled him toward her.

he got the message, and didn't need any explanation

. He forced his tongue in as deep as he could go, and tasted her the inside of her vagina. She tasted sweet, which he liked.

teddy liked the feeling of the tongue inside her

she could feel her self getting close to cumming again

then bob started lickin for clit pushing her over the edge

teddy just lay there recovering from her orgasm

bob got up and was about to leave when teddy stopped him and said it is his turn now

and pull his pants down and bobs cock came free teddy was amazinged at how big it was standin at 8 inches bob then felf something on his cock looked down to see his daughters head bobbing up and down. Her lips wrapped around his swollen cock. Her blond hair flowing as she nurtured his aching head. The girl sucked harder and harder, making loud obscene slurping noises adding to her suction action. teddy had never done a blow job before but she was enjoying it . the taste the feel off the hard meet in her mouth

bob felt heaven couldn't have been more promising than this. He could feel the hot, wet swerve of her moist tongue thrashing inside her mouth massaging his tip, driving him further to his peak. "AAAteddy !" bob weakly cried, trying to warn his daughter of his orgasmic approach, but instead of desisting, his daughter only sucked harder and harder, welcoming her dads s discharge.

"AAAAhhhhhh!" bob cried emptying his load. teddys thoroughly milked her dad's head; licking and swallowing every single drop of his cum. loving the taste

bob couldnt believe his daughter had just done that but was glad things r about to change again in the duncan house but for the best teddy and bob then got in to bed naked and fell a sleep


End file.
